In order to obtain a special decoration, a series of light strings are winded around a specific frame and when the bulbs on the strings are lightened, it shows a lighting effect that has the same shape as the shape of the specific frame. Since the light strings are simply winded on the frame, they are usually fallen and the specific shape can not be kept.